I have fallen
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: It was an accident… Or was it fate? Are we destined to be miserable and help others accomplish that as well?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

I wrote this for a fanfiction contest actually. It was just something I thought of. Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She fell down to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Where had she gone wrong? Her life had changed so much and she could not take it any more.

How she wished she could go back in time and be that innocent little girl again, the one that had no knowledge of war and the cruelty of people around her. Innocence was such a fragile thing, it was lost so easily.

>> flashback>>

_She could do nothing but stare at the now lifeless body of her attacker. Heero had given her a gun for her protection and she had just been trying to scare him off. _

_She could not even remember actually firing…_

_His blood was now staining her carpet, staining her life. The pool of blood seemed to be slowly making its way to her, steadily coming closer. It was as if this was his last attempt to get her. She jumped back slightly still horrified by the sight._

"_Miss Relena… Are you…" Quatre's voice trailed off as he took in the sight. _

_Relena turned at him her eyes wide. "I… I did not mean to… He…"_

_She had to leave… Right now. Running past Quatre she bumped into Heero on her way out who had come looking for her, his gun at the ready. _

"_Relena…"_

_But she just brushed him off and continued to run. There was no other option, she had to go. She could not face anyone any more. _

_Headed for the garage she was stopped by none of the guards, a nagging voice in the back of her head wondering why. _

_What if they were dead? The thought haunted her mind. _

_When she finally reached her car she jumped in and slammed the door shut. For a moment she paused, her eyes staring at the steering wheel but seeing nothing. _

_With a roar the engine started and she drove off. The gate was closed but she could not have cared less. Slamming her foot on the gas pedal she went right through it. _

_Tears were beginning to form; she barely managed to keep the car on the road. She did not know where she was going and she did not care. _

_Her thoughts were blurred, filled with what ifs. _

_What if she had caused more deaths?_

_What if they all hated her now? _

_What if she would never be able to redeem herself? _

_What if she were just to die and get out of everybody's way? _

_What if they would not even miss her if she were gone?_

_She just wanted to crawl away somewhere, to go somewhere where nobody would find her, not even the Gundam pilots. While she had been lost in her thoughts, her foot had been releasing the gas pedal. The car slowly came to a halt. _

_Her hair hung in front of her eyes, she did not even bother to brush it away. Sighing deeply, she lifted her head to see where she had ended up._

_To her shock she knew exactly where she was. It was the place she always used to go to whenever she needed to be alone, before she had ever even met Heero. She always went to this cliff to watch out over the ocean, she could even recall the dusty, old road which led here. _

>>flashback ends>>

The breeze played with a leaf, twirling it as it pleased, picking it up and letting it fall. Much like fate was now playing with her. She was nothing more than a puppet, jerked in the direction fate wanted her to go.

Slowly she got up again, breathing the salty air. She stepped closer to the cliff, staring down at the waves crashing into the rocks below.

Was it fate that had brought her here again? Was this all a sign?

She had always loved the ocean. It seemed to be calling her, the waves beckoning her to join them sounding like music to her ears.

Now she no longer had a reason to stay on this earth. She no longer had a reason to ignore the sweet song pleading her to come with it. Why should she deny its call then?

Stepping closer she felt as though with each step part of the weight resting on her shoulders was being lifted.

It was time to end all of the pain and misery she had caused everyone. She no longer had a right to be here. The longer she stayed the more destruction she would cause.

How much more people were going to sacrifice their lives for hers?

How much more families would she destroy by living?

One last, single tear made its way down her face. She was a nuisance, a disease. Once she was pure, a light for others to follow. But now she had fallen, she had betrayed her own ideals and with that all who had believed in her.

She stood at the edge, remembering all of the people she had known. Then she shook her head as all of the memories faded into oblivion. Her mind had become a blank as she appreciated the peace and quiet.

And then she took the final step. Falling freely she felt light as a feather, she felt released.

No one could force her to be something she was, not any more. The deaths, the violence, her obligations to the people and even the grief her so called friends would have, it no longer mattered.

The rocks that were closing in fast did not frighten her. She smiled one last time before feeling an excruciating pain and completely disappearing into darkness, lost to the world forever.

And the sky cried, the rain pouring down on the earth. It was crying for the angel who had fallen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

I'd like to know what you thought of it...


End file.
